Strongwings
Strongwings is a male NightWing who is described to be big and burly with large, powerful wings, which is likely the origin of his name, though he still seems underfed and skinny like the other NightWings who lived on the island. He was described to be the loudest snorer on the NightWing island. He is in a relationship with Fierceteeth as of The Brightest Night and Prisoners. It is hinted in Prisoners and Escaping Peril and confirmed in Talons of Power that he is free from the SandWing stronghold with the help of Saguaro the SandWing. Personality Fierceteeth describes Strongwings as "not the sharpest claw on the dragon". He is clumsy and not very clever, often getting into trouble with Mastermind because of this. He even considers himself to be unintelligent, though it is unknown if this is true. Even so, he cares deeply about Fierceteeth, a feeling she feels mutually towards him. Biography ''The Dark Secret Strongwings was the lab assistant of Mastermind. He is shown asking when he will be able to get an anti-RainWing venom helmet. However, since Mastermind only had one, and a prototype at that, he was denied. Tsunami forced Strongwings to swear allegiance to Queen Glory when the NightWings evacuated their island, which he did not seem pleased about. However, he then reluctantly muttered "Queen Glory", so he could pass into the rainforest. The Brightest Night Strongwings was one of the dragons who captured Sunny. Their hope was to hold Sunny hostage, so a NightWing could take control of the rainforest, overthrowing Glory. Strongwings hoped to be the king, explaining why he helped Fierceteeth. He, Fierceteeth, and Preyhunter fell asleep and were played a trick on by Sunny, so she could steal the Obsidian Mirror. She wrote them a message that stated "TURN BACK. YOU FLY TOWARD YOUR DEATH", which arose Strongwings' superstitions of Darkstalker and the legends of him. When they arrived at the Scorpion Den to send a message to Burn, Thorn killed Preyhunter and the other two NightWings were put "somewhere unpleasant". Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had kept him and Fierceteeth as her prisoners. [[Prisoners|''Prisoners]] During Prisoners, Strongwings and Fierceteeth are trapped in a SandWing dungeon. Fierceteeth said he snored while she was making all the plans. In one of Fierceteeth's letters to Saguaro, she tells a story about her relationship with Strongwings. According to the story, Strongwings and Fierceteeth once snuck to the rainforest, and they were punished together. Fierceteeth says that if Saguaro decides to help her escape, Strongwings has to go with her. According to Fierceteeth, Strongwings has been a loyal friend to her, even if he snores, eats and maybe doesn't do much. ''Escaping Peril'' When a NightWing follows Turtle and Peril, she believes it may have been one of the NightWings who had escaped Thorn's prison. Talons of Power Tsunami mentions to Sunny that some prisoners escaped from Queen Thorn's prison. This was Fierceteeth and Strongwings. He later appears with Fierceteeth and two SandWings, captured in chains. When he realizes Darkstalker is back, he gets extremely anxious and tries to hide. He seems to be the only one who believes it's really Darkstalker. After being imprisoned for a night, he follows Darkstalker to the Night Kingdom. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NateBlodau-Deathbringer.jpg agreeblenightwing.png Strongwings.png Strongwings Ref.png|Strongwings Ref- QueenClam NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists